Hide and Go Seek
by DRAGONLORD1
Summary: Well, it's my first fanfic. Please be kind.


Buffy: Where is that stupid git? Aha! Spike I am so going to get you this time. I can see you lurking in the shadows by my house again.  
Spike: Bloody hell. You're too good Blondie.  
Buffy: Thanks Blondie. Right now it's Willow's turn to be found.  
Spike: She's put an invisibility charm on herself Blondie. You'll never find Old Red.   
Ouch! Gotcha Red.   
Willow: (giggles) Who's next? How about Tara?   
Buffy: Okee Dokee. Where do you find Willow's lover?  
Spike: Inside Willow….  
Buffy: Euw gross!  
Spike: I meant Inside Willow's pocket. She's used a shrinking charm.  
Willow: Out you get Tara.  
Buffy: Next we need to find Xander.  
Spike: Uh.  
Buffy: What do you mean 'uh' Spike?  
Spike: I mean he uh… decided to find somewhere to hide and then killed two demons whilst hiding there. He's even killed old Adam.  
Willow: Yeah Xander. So where is he?  
Spike: Cemetery.  
Tara: You mean he's dead?  
Spike: No I mean he went to hide inside my crypt.  
Buffy: Oh thanks so now we gotta walk all the way to the dead baddies home without getting into any fights just to find Xander and then we've gotta come all the way back here to search for Anya, Giles, Oz and Reilley? Sounds good to me. You coming?  
Spike: Why wouldn't I be?   
Buffy: Hey Xander. We've found you.   
Willow: What happened? Where'd you get that big ugly cut from?  
Xander: Oh you know. I just fought the meanest toughest most ugliest demon of all time. I'm bound to get hurt. But you should've seen the other guy. Actually you can't see him now unless you want to dig him up.  
Buffy: You mean you buried him?  
Xander: Well, he was half human.   
Buffy: I'll slide tackle Giles to the ground just before he gets home.  
Giles: Buffy I thought you said you wouldn't slide tackle me again after what happened last time.  
Buffy: I lied. Now who do we still need to find?  
Xander: Anya, Oz and Reilley.  
Spike: Ok. An ex-demon, a werewolf and a commando guy. Well, my bet is that Anya's up that tree because Oz chased her up there after becoming a werewolf and now she can't get down. Oh and Reilley used a tranquilliser dart to calm Oz down and he's heading up the tree right now to do the macho thing and help her down.  
Buffy: Whoa major detail there Spike. How did you guess that so easily?  
Spike: Who said I guessed? I saw it from a good vantage point over there in the shadows. And here come the three of them now.   
Buffy: My turn.   
Reilley: Jees Buffy. Not in front of the gang.  
Anya: Don't be disgusting.  
Tara: I got this one Buffy.  
Everyone: Nice one Tara.  
Oz: How did you manage to pin down a guy with the strength of a werewolf?  
Tara: I'm a witch. Super strengtho power here.  
Giles: I vote we all go indoors for tea and crumpets.  
Spike: I vote we all go grab a couple of gin and tonics.  
Xander: How about if we all go down to the Bronze and just chill?  
Buffy: Good Idea guys.  
Anya: Isn't that what we do every night?  
Buffy: Yeah but so what? The writer of this fic tells us to do something and we do it. I mean can you really imagine Spike and me getting along?  
Spike: Or Xander defeating Adam?  
Buffy: Or Anya climbing a tree?  
Spike: Or Oz acting chummy with every one?  
Buffy: Or Giles asking for tea and crumpets?  
Spike: Or Willow and Tara cheating at Hide and Seek?  
Buffy: Or us even playing Hide and Seek instead of defeating bad guys? I rest my case.  
Dragonlord: Will you guys hurry up and go to the bronze before I make you have relationships that you really won't enjoy.  
Spike: Such as?  
Buffy looked deep into his eyes. Oh Spike you mean you really love me?  
Spike: That's pure evil man!  
Dragonlord: Or How about…  
Xander looked into the eyes of the person sitting opposite him. Never again would he see Rupert Giles in quite the same way after he had declared his love for him.  
Xander: Don't even go there.  
Dragonlord: I'm on a roll now. How about…  
Spike looked into the eyes of the beautiful sandy-blonde person across from him. Oh, Reilley, what if Buffy finds out?  
I don't care gorgeous.  
Spike: No bloody way.  
5 minutes later…  
Spike: That blooming witch got her way then?  
Spike and Buffy began dancing rhythmically on the table.   
Buffy: No! Stop it. We came to the Bronze didn't we?  
Dragonlord: Yes but I'm having too much fun to stop now. In fact I had no intention whatsoever of stopping.  
Buffy and Reilley looked over the table…  
Reilley: Now that's more like it.  
Dragonlord: If you insist…  
Buffy and Reilley looked over the table.  
Oh Xander. Sighed Reilley.  
Oh Anya. Sighed Buffy.  
Reilley: That's not what I meant.  
Dragonlord: Alright I'll give you guys a break now but I have to give you a good closing. Hmm. I know…  
Spike looked across the room and his jaw dropped to the floor.  
Dru!  
Spike: Oh my god! How will this story end?  
Dragonlord: I think the answer to that is: Badly.  



End file.
